We're a family, remember that
by raindropsandbutterflies
Summary: Kurt gets sick whilst Blaine is out of town, leaving it up to his family to look after him. Furt brotherliness. Ignore the cheesy title, and awful summary: Glee isn't mine.
1. I'm just tired, seriously

**A/N – Hey guys:D Urm, because I normally ramble on my author notes, I'm gonna keep this short:) So, because Furt is amazing, this is a brotherly sickfic, with added Carole, because we don't see enough of her, and Burt, because we all love Papa Hummel;) SO..here goes…**

**P.S- HOW ADORABLE WAS PERFECT?:D **

The moment Kurt returned home from school that Friday night, he headed straight down to his basement bedroom, to change out of his tight red jeans, plain white shirt, red bow-tie, and knee high riding boots, and into a more comfortable ensemble of baggy grey sweatpants, and an old Dalton sweatshirt, which he had 'borrowed' from Blaine. He topped it off with a pair of fluffy white slippers, and a thick knitted scarf, which he bound snugly round his neck. He headed back upstairs, and into the kitchen, where Carole was slicing up some vegetables for dinner. Even since Burt's heart attack, she made sure all their meals were balanced and healthy, with some help from her stepson, of course. Kurt plopped himself down on one of the wooden kitchen stools, and sighed heavily as he pulled out his maths homework, giving Carole a small smile.

"Hey sweetie," She smiled back, placing the knife she was using to chop the vegetables back on the counter, and moving round to speak to her stepson. "How was school?" She asked, as Kurt put down his pen, and turned to talk to her.

"Fine." He offered her another small smile, but let out a sigh as he slumped his head forward to rest in one of his hands. Carole's eyebrows furrowed as she studied her stepson, looking slightly worried.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" There was something about Kurt that just didn't seem right, aside from his clothes.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Just a bit tired." Carole still wasn't satisfied, and lifted the back of her hand up to Kurt's forehead, checking for a fever.

"Sure?" She questioned, "You're a bit pale." Kurt chuckled quietly at his stepmoms motherly antics.

"I'm always pale." He smiled, "But seriously, it's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Okay then," She returned back to her cooking, "Dinner's going to be ready soon sweetie, mind setting the table?" He nodded, busying himself with gathering cutlery, ignoring the headache that was starting to pound at his skull.

….

"Boys!" Carole called up the stairs. "Dinner's ready!"

Kurt sat down at the table, slouching slightly, staring absentmindedly at his plate. Finn had already started wolfing down his food, still convinced that the rule 'I'm a growing boy, I need my food,' applied to him, when, obviously, had already grown. Kurt picked up his fork, and started poking at his grilled chicken, moving it around his plate.

"Something up, bud?" Burt looked across the table to his son. "I thought you liked chicken?" "I do," Kurt replied with a sigh, "I'm just tired, sorry."

"If he doesn't want his chicken, can I have it?" Finn's eyes lit up at the thought of extra food. Carole raised her eyebrows at him, shaking her head.

"No you can't, you've got enough," She turned to Kurt, giving his shoulder a small squeeze. "Just try and eat a little bit, sweetie, and then you can go and get some sleep." Kurt nodded, turning his attention back to his plate.

His headache was doubling in intensity, and, for some reason, just looking at that plate of food was making him feel uncomfortably nauseous. He ate a few bites of chicken, before asking to be excused, and heading down to his bedroom, where he changed into his silk pyjamas, skipped his moisturising routine, climbed into bed, and fell asleep straight away.

….

Carole hummed to herself as she cooked, pouring pancake mixture into the pan, as it started to bubble. Using a spatula, she shaped the mixture around the inside of the pan, just as Finn bellowed down the stairs, demanding to know where the hell his football kit was.

"Wherever you left it." She answered back, flipping the pancake, as she heard Finn's thundering footsteps as he ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"I can't find it anywhere!" He exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair, "People seriously need to stop moving my stu-" He stopped midsentence, peering over the edge of the pan. "Ooh, pancakes!"

Carole chuckled at her son, moving the pancake onto a plate, and handing it to him. He tore off the edge, and swallowed it down hungrily. Carole shook her head, smirking slightly. "These are amazing!"

"Glad you like them," She smiled. "Now, hurry up, you're going to-" It was her turn to stop midsentence, as she furrowed her eyebrows slightly, and tilted her head towards the ceiling. "Did you hear that?" She turned her head to look at Finn.

"Hear what?" He put down his pancake, and listened closer. Carole put her fingers to her lips, and listened again.

"That."

"I don't hear anything…" Finn raised his eyebrows. "You're not, like, hearing things are you?" Carole rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go have a look," She turned off the heat, and took the pan off the stove, before making her way upstairs, to find out what the noise was.

It couldn't be Burt, he'd left for work ages ago, and it definitely wasn't Finn. That left one more person…Kurt. Carole knocked gently on the door of his bedroom…No reply. She pushed open the door quietly..The room was empty. A faint light was glowing from underneath the door of Kurt's bathroom. Carole made her way across the room, and opened the door.

**A/N…Urm, cliffhanger? Not too satisfied with this, but, y'know, I try my best;) And just let me hug Kurt already. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully:) Drop me a review? 'Pretty pretty pleeeaasseee,' And don't forget, reviews make the Unicorns on the other side of the Klainebow happy. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it, any mistakes, I'm sorry:( I'm starting to ramble in my author notes again, SO..thanks for reading:)**


	2. It's going to be a long day

**A/N Holaa!:D So, I promised next chapter up today, and here it is!:) Thank you all so much for all your input on the last chapter, it hasn't even been up for a day and my inbox has been flooded with favourites, and alerts! So, here goes! **

…**.**

Carole opened the door, knocking as she did so, in order to prevent startling Kurt, in the event he was using the bathroom. "Kurt? Kurt, sweetie, are you in here?" A small whimper came in return, and Carole pushed the door fully open, slowly.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her stepson lying on the floor of the bathroom, curled in the fetal position, near the toilet. He was pale and sweating, dressed in his pyjama bottoms, and grey top, which was soaked with sweat. Kurt's usually perfect hair was sticking up all over the place, from a mixture of sleep, and sweat, but his bangs were plastered to his forehead. His porcelain skin had a ghostly tinge to it, and his eyes were glazed over with fever, and underneath them lay dark blue shadows. He lifted his head at the sound of the door opening, and then groaned at the sudden light, tucking his head into his chest, and whimpering. Carole dropped to her knees in an instant, pulling the shivering boy onto her lap gently, and cradling him in her arms. "Carole?" He croaked, looking up again, "I don't think I feel well." His voice was hoarse.

"Oh sweetie…" She cooed, rubbing his back softly, as his shoulders started to shake, involuntary tears starting to cascade down his feverish cheeks. Kurt pulled his head back, to look at his stepmom, eyes wide, and glazed. Suddenly, his body lurched forward, and he clamped his hands over his mouth, trembling. He crawled out of Carole's arms shakily, fear in his eyes, as he leaned over the toilet, and started to throw up. The tears ran more freely down his cheeks now, as Carole rubbed the small of his back with the palm of her hand, whispering comforting things in his ear until eventually, he stopped dry heaving, and fell back into Carole's arms, exhausted. He'd stopped crying now, too tired to even squeeze out one more tear. Carole shifted slightly, leaning Kurt against the wall gently, as she got up, gathering a washcloth, and a glass of water. "Come here, honey,"

She pulled him back onto her lap softly, wiping round his face slowly, as he shivered. "Here," She held the glass of water up to his lips, as he tried to hold it, unsuccessfully, as he hands shook, and trembled. She helped him hold the glass, as he took a few sips, before shaking his head, and closing his eyes. He rested his head back against Carole's chest, as she rubbed his back, comfortingly. "You're doing good; now, think you're ready to get back to bed?" He clenched his lips together, and nodded, trying not to make any sharp, sudden movements.

Carole picked up her stepson, bridal style, as he furrowed his head into her top. She worked her way out of the room slowly and back into his bedroom, placing him softly on the end of his bed, where he curled back up into the fetal position, burrowing into the material of his top. Carole adjusted his pillows, and smoothed out his sheets, which were crumpled from where he had obviously been tossing and turning in his sleep. "There you go," She smiled at him, holding the covers up for him, as he crawled in weakly, managing a tiny smile as he rested his head back onto the pillows, sighing slightly. "Thanks." He croaked, as he tucked his covers up to his chin, closing his eyes.

The silence was interrupted by Finn thundering down the stairs, and running into Kurt's room.

"Hey Mom! Practise got cancelled becau-holy shi-What's up with Kurt?"

Carole pressed her fingers to her lips, urging her son to be quiet. Finn nodded slowly, looking confused.

"Stomach flu, I think," Carole whispered. "Poor thing…" She sat on the bed beside Kurt, pushing his hair off his face gently.

"Dude, that sucks…" Finn shot his step-brother a sympathetic look, before turning back to his mom, "Do you want me to go get anything?" Carole shook her head. Finn could barely make toast, let alone find the correct medicines for Kurt.

"I'll get it," She replied, "Can you just sit here with him?" Finn nodded, as Carole stood up, and he took her place sitting on the edge of the bed. Carole left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, so Finn could call her if he needed to.

"Man, you look awful…" Finn tilted his head in order to get a better look at the sick boy. Kurt let out a soft whimper, and buried his head deeper into his pillow. "Do you want me to call Blaine?" Finn offered, pulling his phone out of his pocket, and motioning it slightly at his brother. Kurt mumbled something, and Finn picked up 'Out of town' and 'No phone'.

"Oh," Finn absentmindedly gave Kurt's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Well, I guess it's just us then," He smiled at his brother, as Kurt gave another involuntary shiver, pulling his covers up to his nose. Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and held the back of his hand up to Kurt's forehead, he almost hissed at how hot it was. "You cold?" He raised his eyebrows. Kurt nodded, squeezing his eyes tight shut as he let out another shiver. "Chills…" He muttered.

Finn started rubbing Kurt's back quickly, trying to get him to stop shivering, as Kurt kept his eyes squeezed shut, whimpering softly. Finn could tell this was going to be a long day.

**A/N And that's chapter two finished! Hope you enjoyed it:) I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, as I have five hours of rehearsals for a Christmas show I'm in, and I have to finish a history essay, so I won't have any time:( Saying that, I don't want to set a specific date I'll upload each chapter, because my rehearsal schedule is all over the place, and I have school, but don't worry, there **_**is**_** more to come:) So…review? I'll take ideas for the next chapter as well! Thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying it so far! **


	3. We're here for you,

**A/N- Hey guysss:D Finally updating this again! Been busy all week, and I'm busy all weekend, and all next week, so I won't be able to update then either:( *sadtimes* But here we go:) oh, and thanks so, so much for all the reviews and alerts, etc, it's all much appreciated!**

Carole re-entered the room, nudging the door open gently with her elbow, as she juggled a tray full of various items in her arms. "Here we are," She placed the tray down softly on Kurt's bedside table, as Finn stood up, allowing Carole to take his place, perched on the side of the bed. Kurt opened his eyes again, slowly, whimpering as he did so, and reaching out wearily, latching a hot hand onto his step-mom's arm. Carole clucked sympathetically, shifting slightly to reach the thermometer off the wooden tray she had bought in. "Open wide, sweetie"

Kurt parted his lips, and Finn noticed his teeth were chattering slightly, despite the fact he was piled under a mound of fluffy blankets. Carole placed the thermometer in his mouth carefully, and with her free hand, rubbed comforting circles onto the front of his hand, with her thumb. The thermometer beeped loudly, and Kurt winced, as Carole removed the thermometer from his dry, cracked lips, bringing it closer to her eyes as she looked at it, and sighing slightly. "You're running a fever, blue eyes," She whispered sympathetically, combing another stray curl of hair off his clammy forehead. "102".

Finn bit his lip, hands in pockets, thinking of something to say. He wasn't used to seeing Kurt like this. Kurt never got sick, never ever. Like, seriously, the whole time they'd been living together, he didn't think he'd seen his step-brother as much as sneeze, let alone puke his guts out. It just wasn't a 'Kurt thing.'

"Dude, that sucks…" He mumbled, pulling out his phone. Kurt peered up.

"I know." He sighed, burying his head back into the mound of pillows supporting his achy head. "Tell me about it." Finn turned away slightly, phone in hands, texting. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, giving the best 'confused' look he could, which wasn't very good. "Rachel," Finn said, motioning to his phone. Kurt nodded slowly, closing his eyes, as if in pain. "Cancelling our date." Kurt's eyes shot straight back open again, as he groaned slightly, at the sudden surge of light.

"Y-you don't have to do that," Kurt said, tucking his covers up to his nose, as yet another chill overtook his body, causing his teeth to chatter uncomfortably. "I'll be f-fine." Finn smiled, shaking his head.

"No dude, you're sick. I'm gonna stay with you until you're better, that's what brothers are for!" Finn exclaimed. Carole smiled proudly.

"I wouldn't argue," Carole chuckled quietly, "He's going to stay, whatever you say." Kurt attempted a small smile, but failed, as he sneezed into his pillow, and then let out a deep sigh. "Bless you," She brushed her hand gently across his feverish forehead. "Now, let's get you some medicine to get that fever down." She started gathering the medicine off the tray, twisting off the lid, and pouring some of the gloopy liquid onto a small spoon. "And I called your Dad, he's gonna come back home at lunchtime, to check up on you." Kurt smiled again softly, before propping himself up slightly on his elbows to take his medicine. "Open up," She tipped the spoon gently into his mouth, as he winced at the bitter, sour taste.

"I know it doesn't taste nice, but it'll make you feel bett-" Once again, her sentence was interrupted, as the doorbell rang, the sound echoing through the house. "I'll get it." She got up to leave, "I'll leave the door open, call me if you need me." She walked out the door, leaving them, as the doorbell rang again.

**A/N Sorry that wasn't too long, but I'm absolutely exhausted, and I have rehearsals all weekend (So I'm saying goodbye to my lie-ins!) Don't know when I'll get to update again, so I just wanted to post this to keep it going;) Hope 'chaa all liked it! Remember, drop me a review, and I'll give you a virtual hug! *hugs* Thanks for reading:)**


	4. We care

**A/N- Hi:) Haven't updated this in so long, but I've had shows, and rehearsals, and dance, and it's all been so busy! But I'm back! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you guys are the best:) +It's nearly Christmas! So Merry Christmas everyone! Here goes…**

"Finn," Croaked Kurt, as Carole left the room. "You seriously didn't have to cancel with Rachel just for me." He let out a small cough. Finn shook his head, smiling at his step-brother's worry. "It's fine, seriously, don't worry you're sic-" Kurt held up his hand weakly, interrupting Finn.

"No, it's not fair." He sighed. "Carole's here if I need her, and I don't want to be a bother, and…and I'm fine, and..." He started to hyperventilate, waving his hands in front of him frantically, as if looking for an end to his sentence. His quick breaths soon turned into coughs, and he struggled to prop himself up on his elbows, as Finn helped him to sit up, rubbing his back slowly to calm his down. His coughs died down, and he slumped back against his pillows sleepily, as Finn handed him a glass of water, which he sipped slowly.

"No," Finn snapped. "Look, you're not fine. You're sick. I'm worried about you. Just let someone help you for once! Stop building walls! I'm trying to help! Just…" He sighed, his face softening. "..I just care about you…okay?" He stopped ranting, running his fingers through his hair, and standing there, letting an awkward silence take over. Kurt bit his lip, and looked up at his step-brother, eyes wide, and glazed with fever. He nodded.

Finn wasn't lying. He really did care about Kurt. Sure, they hadn't always got along, and they weren't even blood related, but none of that mattered. Kurt was his little brother (even if it was only by a few months) who needed someone there for him, and Finn was determined to be there. He wasn't used to seeing Kurt so helpless, it was killing him.

The awkward silence in the room was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, followed by the door being opened. In entered Rachel, and not far behind trailed Carole. She bounded up to Kurt, placing her bag on his table, and enveloping him in a huge hug. He let out a muffled squeak, and she pulled away, brushing a stray strand of hair off his pale face.

"Oh Kurt, sweetie," She gushed, holding his hand. "Finn told me you were sick, so I came over, and bought soup, and orange juice!" Kurt smiled slightly. "I can't stay for long, but I hope you get better soon!" She ruffled his hair, standing up, and letting Carole sit down on the edge of the bed, as Kurt mouthed a 'thank you', letting his head fall back into his pillows.

"Think you can eat something, honey?" Carole asked, motioning to the thermos Rachel had pulled out her bag. Kurt put his hands on his stomach, and thought for a minute. He shook his head. "Not yet…" He said, his voice sounding rough, and hoarse. Carole nodded understandingly, it had barely been half an hour since he last threw up, and she didn't want to do anything to make him any worse, just as the medicine seemed to be helping a little. "Maybe later?" She asked, stroking his hot arm with her thumb. He nodded, as Rachel spoke up.

"Well, I've got to get going now, hope you feel better soon Kurt!" She hugged Finn, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before picking up her bag, leaving the thermos, and bottle of juice on the side, saying her goodbyes, and exiting the room.

"So.." Finn said, sitting down on the end of the bed. "What's actually wrong with him?" He asked Carole, looking confused.

"Well…vomiting, a fever, a headache, and stomach pains…" She listed, clucking sympathetically at the end. "By the looks of things, it's probably stomach flu…"

"Are we gonna take him to the Doctors?" Finn whispered, seeing that Kurt's eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow, and steady.

"No, not yet, at least." Carole explained. "If he gets any worse, or if his fever spikes again, we'll take him in, but as long as he stays hydrated, and cool, he should start to feel a little better."

Finn's shoulders sagged, as he confessed. "I really hate seeing him like this, it's not fair. He puts up with so much crap at school, and when he's finally happy, he gets sick, and miserable all over again!" Carole looked alarmed at her son's sudden outburst, but she smiled nonetheless. It was nice seeing him care about Kurt, and it touched her heart to see him so concerned. But she had to admit, it was killing her too to see Kurt looking so small and vulnerable. "Oh look, he's asleep."

Kurt had curled up under the covers, tucking his knees up to his chest, his chin resting on his chest, which rose and fell with his slow, deep breaths. Every now and then, he let out small, breathy murmurs, and adjusted his head, small strands of brown hair falling on his clammy, feverish forehead. Chills once again took over his body, as Carole straightened the covers around him, and brushed his hair off his forehead. His eyelids opened heavily at the movement, but shut again quickly, as exhaustion set in, and he snuggled his head into his pillows.

"He looks like an angel." Carole whispered, smiling.

"He sure does…"

**A/N Thereee! Not overly happy with it, but to be honest, I'm never happy with what I write! There's gonna be more chapters, I don't know when they'll be up, but hopefully sometime soon! Thanks for all the ideas you give me in reviews, I'll gladly take more! I'm really enjoying writing this, and I hope you all appreciate the 'lil bit of Rachel I slipped in here, I find the whole HummelBerry friendship thing absolutely adorable, as well as the sick!Kurt idea, he's too adorable! So, I'm starting to pointlessly ramble, and I'll shut up soon, buuuut….review please?:) Aaaand finally, hope you all have an extraordinary merry Christmas!:)**

**(p.s…my grammar in my author notes is superbly awful, ignore it;)) **


	5. Together

_**A/N I'm back! I haven't updated this in ages, but my excuse is that it was Christmas;) Hope you all had a lovely Christmas, and I wish you all the best for the next year:) So, on with the story…Review? They encourage me to write quicker! Here goes, with some added Papa Bear Burt. **_

It was about midday when Burt returned home to check on Kurt, walking into the kitchen, and placing his bag down on the counter, giving a nod to Finn, and a peck on the cheek to Carole, before enquiring;

"So…How's he doing?"

"He was a little better after he took his medicine, but he's still feeling pretty miserable, poor thing." Carole said, clucking sympathetically. She turned back to her husband. "He's sleeping now; you can go down and check on him, see if he feels up to eating something." She continued making lunch for herself and Finn. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Burt shook his head. "Naah, I ate earlier, I'm gonna go check on him." Carole nodded understandingly, and turned back to the soup she was currently stirring. Burt left the room, and started to climb down the stairs leading to Kurt's bedroom. He pushed the door open gently, and walked in, making his way over to the bed.

"Kurt?" He whispered softly to the lump buried in blankets in the middle of the bed. He got a small whimper in return. Peeling the covers off delicately, he was greeted by the sight of Kurt's porcelain face peeking out the top.

"Hey bud, Carole says you aren't feeling too hot." He pulled back the covers a bit more, and reached out to hold his son's hand. He wasn't looking too great. His face was a pasty white, but his cheeks were a contrasting pink, and the skin under his eyes was grey, and swollen. His brown hair was sticking up from sleep, and sweat, but his bangs stuck to his forehead uncomfortably. He pushed them off his face, stroking his son's cheek with a finger. Kurt let out another small whimper, opening his eyes fully. Burt moved his hand up to Kurt's forehead, placing the back of his hand against his son's clammy skin.

"Shit!" He cursed, pulling his hand away. "I think your fever's gone up again." A few tears started to dribble down Kurt's hot face. "Hey, hey." Burt wiped away the tears with his sleeve, and sat on the edge of the bed. His expression softened. "Why are you crying, scooter?" Kurt sat up slowly, and Burt helped him, pulling his head close to his chest, stroking his hair softly.

"D-Dad…" Kurt looked up as he spoke, his voice hoarse. "It h-hurts…"He buried his head back into his Dad's chest, wrapping his hands around his stomach.

"What hurts?" Burt enquired, rubbing Kurt's back, as he shivered, his teeth chattering involuntarily.

"E-Everything…" Kurt let out a sob. Burt pulled him even closer into his chest, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"I think your medicine's worn off…You can probably have some more ,put you're gonna have to eat something before you do…okay?" Kurt thought for a minute, but nodded his head quickly as another uncomfortable shiver took over his body.

"'Atta boy." Burt smiled, laying Kurt back down on his bed, and smoothing out the sheets and covers surrounding him, and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I'll go heat you up some soup, sit tight." He gave his son's shoulder another squeeze, before leaving the room, and climbing back up the stairs, and walking into the kitchen, where Carole and Finn had finished eating.

"How is he?" Carole asked, placing hers, and Finn's plates into the dishwasher, and returning back to her seat.

"Hot, achy, and uncomfortable." Burt informed her, looking worried. "I think his medicine's worn off, so he's gonna try and eat some soup, so he can take some more." Carole nodded.

"We've got some left over, it's still warm, he can have that. Finn, can you get him a glass of water?" Finn nodded, going to fetch a glass, and filling it with water, and Carole poured some soup out of the pan, and into a small china bowl, which she placed on a tray, with the glass. "There you go, let's take it to him." Burt took the tray and carried it down the stairs, followed by Finn and Carole. He edged open the door with an elbow, and walked over to the bed where Kurt was laying, wide awake, and placed the tray down on his bedside table. "Sit up for us, bud." He propped up Kurt's pillows behind him, and helped him sit up slowly.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Finn asked gently, looking at the clock on Kurt's bedside table. Burt shook his head.

"I'll get Tony to run the shop for the rest of the day. Kurt's sick, I'm gonna stay with him." He said, getting some soup on the spoon, and blowing it gently to cool it down. "Open up, scooter." Kurt opened his mouth warily, hands still wrapped around his stomach protectively. Burt placed the spoon in Kurt's mouth, as Kurt swallowed slowly, wincing in pain as the hot liquid ran down his sore throat. He let out a soft whimper.

"I know your throat's sore, sweetie, but you can take some more medicine after this." Kurt nodded slowly, as he ate some more, and took a sip of water, his hands shaking as he held the glass. After a few more spoonful's of soup, he shook his head, and closed his eyes.

"No more…" He whispered.

"You sure?" Asked Burt, placing the spoon back in the bowl. Kurt nodded. "Not even one more spoonful?" Kurt shook his head.

"Not yet…" He pulled the covers up around his shoulders.

"He's eaten enough for now, I'll go and fetch the medicine." Carole said, standing up from where she had been perched on the edge of the bed, and leaving the room, leaving the door open slightly. Kurt let out a small moan, and reached out to hold his Dad's hand.

"It's okay bud," Burt said, squeezing his son's hand. "We're all here for you."

_**A/N That's the fifth chapter doneeee!:D I'm enjoying writing this, because Kurt is far too adorable when he's sick. As usual, reviews are lovely, even though I don't get very many:/ But thanks for all the alerts and favourites and stuff, much appreciated:) Also, feel free to give me ideas in reviews, I'm planning to use the ideas I've already been given in reviews in the next chapters:) Byeee! *hugs.* **_


	6. A turn for the worse,

**A/N Holaa:D it's me again! Thought whilst I've got a couple of hours free, I'd write this chapter:) Thank you with all the reviews so far, I would reply to them all, but it won't let me:( but I'm working on getting it sorted!:/ Anyways, keeping this A/N short…So…Stuff's about to happen….**

As soon as Carole left the room, Kurt launched into a violent coughing fit, lurching forward in his bed, his shoulder's heaving as he coughed. Burt rubbed between his shoulder blades slowly, attempting to calm him down. He motioned to Finn to grab him the water off the table, which he did. As soon as Kurt stopped coughing, Burt helped him wrap his hands around the glass, and he took a sip. "You finish that," Started Burt, still rubbing his son's back gently. "I'll go and get you another glass. You wait here Finn." Burt stood up, ruffling Kurt's hair softly, as he left the room, the door still slightly open. Finn sat down on the bed softly, trying not to jog Kurt, who was currently working on drinking the last quarter glass of water, taking deep breaths in between each sip.

"It's okay," Finn said, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He relaxed slightly. "You're doing good." Kurt looked at the glass, seeing there was only about two sips worth of water left, but shook his head slowly, and pushed the glass into Finn's hands.

"Come on, can't you drink the rest?" Finn asked, "There's not a lot left." Kurt shook his head again.

"I've h-had enough." He stuttered, placing his hands on his stomach, closing his eyes, and leaning back against the headboard of his bed, exhaling deeply.

"Sure? Because I don't want you to get dehydrated, and you haven't drunk a lot to-" He was interrupted by Kurt holding up both of his hands in front of him, as if motioning for him to stop.

"I-I'm fine..." Kurt started; his eyes still squeezed tight shut, taking long, deep breaths. "I'm fine, and I don't want any more to drink, a-and I just want you to _please _l-leave me alone, b-because I feel like I'm gonna-" He stopped suddenly, paling as he immediately clamped his hands over his mouth. "F-Fi-" Kurt murmured through his hands, fear in his eyes.

"OhmyGod," Finn babbled, starting to freak out. "A-Are you gonna puke?" Suddenly, all his fears were confirmed, as Kurt lurched forward, hands still clamped tightly over his mouth, making a hacking sound in his throat.

"S-Shit, hang on," Finn cursed, as he sprinted into Kurt's bathroom, grabbing his trashcan, and nearly tripping over his own feet as he tried to run over to Kurt's bed as quickly as possible. He was too late. Kurt let out a loud whimper, tears falling down his feverish cheeks as he began to promptly throw up all over his covers. "Crap!" Finn darted forward, shoving the trashcan on Kurt's lap, as he latched onto it, and began to violently heave, tears running freely down his cheeks. "M-Mum!" Finn yelled, "M-Mum, Burt, come here!" Loud thumps were heard on the stairs as both Carole and Burt ran down quickly, alerted by Finn's loud cries.

"What's happen-Oh shit!" Burt cursed as he saw Kurt, throwing up violently into the trashcan, his covers soiled. He immediately ran over, and started rubbing his son's back, as Finn stepped back, helplessly. Carole bit her lip, trying to keep calm as she quickly walked over, pulling Kurt's covers off him, and placing them right on the end of the bed. She rubbed comforting circles into his shoulder, as his heaves and sobs got louder.

"D-Dad," Kurt gasped for breath, his shoulder's rising and falling quickly. "C-can't b-breathe." Burt continued to rub slow circles into the small of his back, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay bud, you're doing okay," He soothed, as Carole walked into the bathroom, returning with a tumbler full of water, and a thermometer. As soon as Kurt appeared to have stopped, he made another loud hacking noise, as his breathing sped up again.

"D-dad, I-I…" He said shakily, hands wrapped around his stomach. "D-don't wanna g-get sick…" Burt bit his lip, looking worried.

"You'll be fine. Just get it out of your system, bud." Kurt's eyes widened as he placed his head back over the trashcan, and continued to throw up, until nothing was left, and he finished dry heaving. Burt stood up, and let Carole take his place on the edge of the bed. She held the water up to Kurt's dry lips, and helped him take a sip, as he squeezed his eyes tight shut, trying to block everything out. After he had drunk a bit, she placed the thermometer into his mouth, as they awaited the beep. 103. One degree up since last time. She pulled out a bottle of medicine, and poured some on a spoon, as Kurt whimpered, and wrinkled his nose.

"Here sweetie, I know it doesn't smell nice, but you'll feel better for it." Kurt nodded slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements that might upset his sensitive stomach. Carole placed the spoon in his mouth, and he swallowed. "There, hopefully you'll feel better for that." She spoke too soon.

Immediately after he swallowed, Kurt clamped his hands over his mouth, lurching forward, and turning a sickly green colour. Burt thrust the trashcan under him, as he threw up again, sobbing, and whimpering as he did so. Carole stood up. "Right, that's it. We're taking him to the emergency room." Kurt flopped back on his pillows.

"N-no" He mouthed, hoarsely.

"We've got to go, honey. You're dehydrated, you can't keep anything down, not even the medicine, at this rate, you're just going to get worse…"

"Carole's right," Burt started, "You're really sick." Kurt let out a sob. "Shh, don't cry." Burt soothed, "We're all here."

**A/N Well…stuff happened! Poor Kurtie:( I hoped that all sounded dramatic enough…I tried! As usual, reviews are like klainebows, but I still appreciate all the alerts and favourites:)! Thank you for reading, there's more to come soon! **


	7. I want to hold your hand,

**A/N Chapter seven!:O really pleased with how this story is turning out, and there's more to come! Also, I'm at nineteen reviews!:O which I also really, really appreciate! Every review I get just encourages me to write more, and more! I've also had lots of favourites, and alerts, and stuff, which just make me smile so much:) really appreciate it all! So, enough rambling, and on with the story!:D**

"Right," Carole said, taking a deep breath, and continuing. "Burt, you go and get Kurt cleaned up, and ready, I'll clean up in here, and ring the hospital, and Finn," She turned to her son who was standing awkwardly in the corner, hands in his pockets, still overwhelmed by the whole situation. "You sort out Kurt's coat, and shoes, and find the car keys, okay?" Burt and Finn both nodded, as Kurt let out yet another soft whimper. Burt turned to him, his expression softening.

"It's okay bud, come here," He picked Kurt up gently, trying to not make any sharp movements, as he pulled him closer, and made his way into the bathroom. Closing the door, he carefully placed his son down on the lid of the toilet, and got to work on cleaning him up. He ran a washcloth under the cold tap, wringing in out in the sink, so it was just slightly damp, and wiping it over Kurt's feverish face, and neck, as he shivered uncomfortably. He gave Kurt's shoulder a gentle, sympathetic squeeze, as he grabbed the clean pyjama top he had picked up on his way in, and slowly pulled off Kurt's sweat-soaked top, placing it in the laundry basket. Replacing Kurt's soiled top with the new, clean one, he gave him a quick, encouraging smile, and picked him up again, opening the door with his elbow.

The soiled sheets, and covers on Kurt's bed had been replaced with new, fresh ones, and all traces of sickness had disappeared. Burt carried his son gently up the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Carole and Finn were waiting.

"Here," Started Finn, holding out a large hoodie to Burt, who took it, looking confused. "It's for Kurt to wear. I was going to get him one of his coats, but they're all expensive, and he'd hate to ruin them, so he can borrow my hoodie instead. It's probably too big, but it'll keep him warm." Carole's eyes gleamed with pride at her son, as she helped Kurt put on the hoodie, and his shoes.

"There, now, we best get going." She said, grabbing her handbag, and opening the front door, as Finn followed, Burt trailing behind as he held Kurt in his arms protectively. She unlocked the car, as Burt worked on lowering a half asleep Kurt into the middle one of the back seats, trying not to disturb him. "Finn, you'll sit in the back with me," Said Carole, climbing into one of the seats next to Kurt, as Finn took the other seat, buckling up his seat belt. Burt started the car, turning the radio on low, as he started to drive. Finn recognised the song immediately.

'Yeah, I'll, tell you something, I think you'll understand.'

It was the song Kurt had performed in Glee club, when Burt was in hospital. When he was feeling lonely and vulnerable. When he didn't know who to turn to. Finn hadn't been there for him then, but he was there for him now. Because that's what brothers are for.

Burt turned off the radio as they pulled into the hospital car park. "Right," He climbed out of the driver's seat, noticeable worry in his eyes. "Carole, you go ahead and sign him in, Finn, you help me get Kurt out." Finn nodded once again as Carole climbed out the car, and hurried into the entrance of the hospital. He reached over and unbuckled Kurt's seatbelt, as Burt lifted Kurt by under his arms, pulling him close to his chest, as his head fell drowsily. Finn took the keys, and locked the car, as they made their way, slowly but surely into the entrance of the hospital.

As they entered the waiting room, Kurt still tucked up securely in Burt's arms, Carole hurried over to them, paper in hand. "You can take him right in," She said, motioning to the doors, "They said he's probably very dehydrated, so they're going to probably hook him up to an IV." Kurt let out a muffled moan, as Carole gently ruffled his hair. "It'll be okay, sweetie. I'll be in, in a little while, I've just got to finish filling out some paperwork."

Burt gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before hurrying into the hospital room, Finn rushing in behind him. They were greeted by a nurse in shocking pink scrubs, who introduced herself kindly, and helped Burt lay Kurt down onto the hospital bed.

"Now, sweetie," She said to Kurt, pulling out various medical equipment. "Can you tell me what's hurting?" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before explaining.

"M-my tummy…a-and my head…." He said, as a chill took over his body, and his teeth chattered.

"And how much have you had to drink today?" She said kindly, jotting things down onto a sheet of paper.

"A-a bit…t-threw it all up though…" Kurt winced at the memory, as the nurse clucked sympathetically.

"Yeah," She turned to Burt, looking at her papers. "He's pretty dehydrated, you can tell by how white his skin is. We're going to hook him up to an IV, that should make him feel a bit better."

"Okay," Burt let out a deep breath, squeezing Kurt's hand softly, "I'm going to go talk to Carole, you stay here Finn, okay? I'll be right back." He shot Finn a quick, supportive smile, as he left the room. Finn sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed, as the nurse hurried around in a small room next door, fetching various things. He took Kurt's hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. Kurt whimpered, eyes wide, and vulnerable.

"I-I just want to go home…" A lone tear slid down his cheek, which Finn gently wiped off with a sleeve.

"I know you do," He started, "I know you want to go home, but as soon as this is all done, you can. Don't worry, we're here with you…"

_**A/N Thereeee….Longest chapter so far, and definitely the hardest to write…I hope it's okay ^_^ Also, I'm not a medical genius, I mean, I've never even had stomach flu…So this is probably all completely wrong, but I'm trying to make it sound as realistic as possible, and I hope it's working! As always, reviews are appreciated!**_


	8. Proud of you

_**A/N- **__**Hi guysss! Updating time again! Want to thank you all for the lovely reviews, I would reply to them all, but all my messaging and stuff on here is still being silly:( And I watched Yes/No on Wednesday, because I'm British, and Glee doesn't come back for ages here:( IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! And the Finchel in it…oh myyyy3 So, on with the story!;)**_

Burt and Carole both entered the room, just as the nurse came back over to the hospital bed, where Kurt was lying. Finn let go of his hand, and stood up, giving his another encouraging smile.

"Right," The nurse started, pulling out an alcohol pad. "Let's get started." Burt sat down next to Kurt, and took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You can do this, kiddo." Kurt let out a soft whimper, as the nurse swabbed the soft, pale skin of his inner arm with the alcohol pad, and reached for the needle. Kurt's soft whimpers quickly turned into laboured breaths, as he saw how big the needle was. He squeezed his eyes tight shut, his chest rising and falling quickly as he started to hyperventilate.

"D-dad, I don't want one," He started to sob, as the nurse bit her lip, wiping the end of the needle with another alcohol pad. "D-dad, please! I just want to go home!" Burt placed his hand gently on his son's heaving chest, as Kurt relaxed slightly under his touch.

"It's gonna be okay, bud, I promise. We'll just get this over and done with, and then you can go home." Burt reassured him, squeezing his hand.

The nurse, seeing that Kurt had relaxed slightly, came closer to the hospital bed, with the needle in her hand. "Okay, Kurt, I need you to make a big strong fist for me." Kurt held up a shaking hand, and balled it up into a weak fist. "Good job," The nurse smiled at him. "Now, you're going to feel a big stick."

The tears started to fall again, as the nurse brought the needle closer to the inner of his arm, and starting prodding at it. Kurt shrieked loudly, as Burt and Carole whispered comforting things to him, rubbing his hand gently, trying to calm him down. Finn stepped back, overwhelmed. He looked helplessly at his step-brother, lying in the hospital bed, pale and vulnerable, sobbing silently as the nurse finished poking at his arm, and quickly assembled the rest of the IV. Kurt collapsed back onto the bed, pressing his face up against Burt's arm, tears streaming freely down his feverish cheeks, as Carole rubbed his other arm comfortingly.

"It's okay sweetie," She brushed his damp hair off his clammy forehead. "The worst part's over now. Once the bag's drained, we can get you back home, and tuck you up in bed." Kurt let out a sniffle, as Burt used his sleeve to wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks.

Kurt mouthed a 'sorry', sagging back onto the hospital bed, exhausted, swallowing his remaining tears, and trying to compose himself. Finn stepped forward from where he had been awkwardly standing in the corner, and crouched down beside the hospital bed, so he was eye level with Kurt.

"For crying?" Finn asked, as Kurt nodded, feebly. "Don't be. Believe me, dude, if that was me, I would have been screaming the place down. You were really brave, I'm proud of you." Burt and Carole both smiled at him proudly.

"Well, we're gonna go and get some coffee," Announced Burt, ruffling Kurt's hair softly, and standing up. "You wait here Finn, we'll be back in a minute." Finn nodded as Carole and Burt left the room, still looking worried. He took Burt's seat, and pulled out his phone.

"Wow!" He exclaimed loudly, earning a confused look from Kurt. "I text Rachel earlier, on our way here, to tell her you were going to the hospital, and she's told everyone!" Kurt looked shocked, but tried to peer over the edge of the phone, drowsily. Finn smiled, and turned the phone around so Kurt could see the screen, holding it closer to his face. There were texts from pretty much every Glee member, telling him to get well soon, and wishing him a speedy recovery. Kurt let out a small smile, but groaned as a chill overtook his body, causing him to shiver. Finn immediately pulled the thin covers up around his step-brother's shoulders, as Kurt mouthed a thank you.

Just then, Burt and Carole re-entered the room, carrying three Styrofoam cups, filled with steaming coffee. They handed one to Finn, as Carole looked over at the saline bag. "Oh look," She smiled reassuringly, smoothing out Kurt's hair. "It's nearly empty."

"I'm proud of you, kiddo." Burt said, taking a sip of his coffee. "You did good."

The nurse then entered the room, clipboard in hand, and immediately noticed the empty bag. "Oh, good, it's empty." She said kindly, clucking sympathetically at Kurt. "I'll just go and check his vitals, and sort out his discharge paperwork, and he should be good to go." Carole thanked her, as the nurse busied around, hurrying out of the room, and coming back in, holding a bunch of paperwork. She explained the tips for recovery at home, mainly fluids, and rest, and worked on disassembling the IV tubing.

Half an hour later, the Hudmels exited the hospital, Kurt tucked up safely, wearing Finn's hoodie, in his father's arms. His eyelids began to droop lazily, and his breathing slowed, head lolling drowsily on Burt's shoulder. It was beginning to get dark, as they all got in the car, Burt driving, and Kurt tucked in protectively between Carole and Finn in the back seats. They were all exhausted, and still pretty worried, as they pulled up onto the driveway, and they knew it wasn't all over yet….

_**A/N **__**That was probably one of the worst chapters so far, in my opinion:( but I'm not a medical genius, so I went with what seemed pretty realistic! It's so hard to write…:/ But I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless! Reviews would be lovely:) Next chapter will be up pretty soon, the drama isn't all over yet! Excited to write the rest. Cookies to all you lovely peoples. Bye.;) **_


	9. Things'll get better soon

_**A/N **__**Bonjouuur!:) I've found some time to update, and I'm in a writing mood, so, haii^_^ Also,I'm nearly at thirty reviews:O That's the most I've ever got so far, and I'm so grateful! I really appreciate it, and I hope you all continue to review, and share the love, as I continue the story! Love you allll! **_

"Come on," Burt whispered softly, as he bundled his now sleeping son up into his arms. "Let's get you tucked up in bed, scooter." Kurt let out a few sleepy murmurs, eyelids fluttering as he curled up into a tight ball in his Dad's arms. Finn and Carole trailed behind Burt, as he unlocked the front door, Kurt still safely in his arms, and kicked off his shoes, sighing.

"Well, that was an adventure." Burt said, jokingly, as he looked over at Finn. He was surprised to see his step-son still looking quite shocked. "He'll be fine, let's just get him into bed." Finn nodded, as he toed off his shoes, and set to helping Burt, as he carried Kurt down the stairs, and into his room, smiling at his sleepy mutterings. Burt pried Finn's hoodie off a sleeping Kurt, and chucked it into the laundry basket, as he smoothed out Kurt's pyjama top, noticing the small blue bruise on the pale inner of his son's arm, from the IV. He lent down and kissed it gently, as Kurt breathed deeply, snuggling his head deep into his pillows, exhausted. Burt ran a hand gently through Kurt's hair, before stepping back, and sitting on the end of the bed, as Finn stood awkwardly in the corner, hands in pockets.

"I'm proud of you, Finn." Burt said, as Finn raised his eyebrows, looking slightly taken aback. "You did a real good job taking care of Kurt today."

"I-I didn't really do anything much, though." Finn still looked surprised at his step-dad's kind comment.

"You did." Burt said, nodding. "You really did, and we're proud of you. It may not feel like it to you, but you helped a lot today, and made it a whole lot easier, and I'm sure Kurt appreciated it."

"But…" Finn had a look of confusion on his face that was usually only present when Rachel was giving him one of her lectures. "I still don't get what I did that was so amazing…"

"You were there for him," Burt shrugged his shoulders slightly, as he began to explain. "He needed someone to be there, and you were there for him. I know you two don't always get along, and you have the occasional argument here and there, but that's what brothers do. You're an amazing brother to him, Finn, and, well….I'm proud to say you're my son."

Finn blushed, as he glanced over at a sleeping Kurt, who had his knees curled up to his chest, and was breathing deeply. "Well…I just don't like seeing him like this. It's horrible. He's normally so brave, and, y'know, positive, but now he's all vulnerable, and upset, and I hate it, it's not fair that it's always him…" Finn bit his lip awkwardly, as Burt began to talk.

"Life's a bitch sometimes. And yeah, Kurt's been through a lot. He's lost his Mom, been bullied, and is trying to make things work in a society that's just so damn mucked up these days. But now things are getting better, and you're here to help. Things are gonna get better for him, I promise. He's got you, and Blaine, and me and Carole, and we all care for him, and support him. Things are gonna be just fine."

Finn smiled, and lent down to give Burt a quick hug, before releasing him, and announcing, "I'm gonna go see what Mom's doing for dinner." Burt nodded.

"I'll be up in a minute, just gonna stay with Kurt for a bit." Finn nodded, before racing up the stairs, leaving Burt sitting on the end of the bed.

He stood up, working his way around the edge of the bed, and sitting next to Kurt, running a hand through his hair. His hand moved to his son's forehead, as he felt for a fever. He tutted slightly, as he moved his hand away. It was still pretty hot, but not as bad as earlier, and Kurt certainly looked a bit better.

He had regained some of the colour in his cheeks, but still looked pretty sick, and more exhausted than ever, the blue circles under his eyes more prominent than ever now. Burt sighed as he smoothed out the covers around his dozing son, who was breathing deeply, adjusting his head against the pillows every now and then, eyelids fluttering softly.

"Sleep tight, bud." Burt whispered gently, kissing his son gently on the cheek, and making his way back up the stairs to the kitchen, leaving the door half open.

"He's settled." Burt explained to Carole and Finn, who were seated at the kitchen table, eating their dinner, and plate full of food beside them for Burt. He sat down, and started to eat, as he continued explaining. "His fever still feels quite high, but hopefully it'll go down whilst he sleeps." Carole nodded, pouring herself a glass of water from the jug on the centre of the table.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day…"

_**A/N **__**Wow, that was a short chapter…But I hope you all enjoyed it anyways!^_^ I just needed something to fill in the time gap between the evening, and the morning, if you know what I mean. If any of you guys have something you want to see in any of the upcoming chapters, feel free to put prompts into reviews, I'm open to ideas! So, I hope you all enjoy reading this, and I hope I get time to update it soon! Thanks!**_

_**P.S…..Review?O.o…:)!**_


	10. Memories

_**A/N **__**Me agaaiin!;) you're probably getting sick of reading my author's notes by now, but yeah. And I've passed thirty reviews:O much love for you guys! And I know it's not all about the reviews, but the reviews mean you like what I write, which is one of the things it's about! And oh myyy, the MJ songs that have been released are stunning! But, yeah, on the subject of the story, I know everyone wants Blaine to be coming back, and taking care of Kurt, but that's not gonna happen just yet, because I'm focussing on the family aspect still, at the moment. But there will be Blaine. I pinky promise. So yeahs. On with the fic. **_

It was half nine the next morning, and the Hummel-Hudsons were sat together around the kitchen table, eating breakfast, with the exception of Kurt, who was apparently still sleeping. It had been a reasonably peaceful night, with all the family retiring early to bed, exhausted after the eventful day. Burt had checked in again on Kurt before he went to bed, and, seeing that Kurt was fast asleep with only a slight grimace of pain on his face, went to sleep slightly less worried.

Finn was in the middle of slurping up his cheerios and milk, when he heard a whimpering noise coming from near the stairs. He looked over, only to see Kurt shuffling along the corridor with socked feet, moaning slightly as he gripped onto the banister rail, practically pulling himself along. He looked like a zombie. He dropped his spoon in shock, as it clattered into his bowl, alerting Burt and Carole's attention.

"Oh Kurt," Carole said, standing up, and pushing her chair in. "Go back to bed, sweetie." She moved towards him quickly, trying to support him. He pushed her away gently, motioning his hands in front of his face, as she took a small step back.

"'m fine…" Kurt mumbled, as a wave of nausea took over him, causing him to lean against the wall weakly, closing his eyes and breathing out deeply. "Just…dizzy…." Carole shook her head, sighing.

"Come here, bud." Burt said, standing up and making his way over to Kurt, scooping him up in his arms gently, and sitting back down, his son curled up in his arms, taking deep breaths. "Why'd you get up?"

"Got lonely…" Kurt muttered, grimacing slightly as a chill overtook his body. Burt wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, in an attempt to warm him up. Carole hurried back over, thermometer in hands, and worry in her eyes.

"Open up sweetie, let's see how your fever is." Kurt parted his lips weakly, and Carole placed the thermometer in his mouth, as they awaited the beep.

"102…" Carole sighed. "Finn, can you fetch me his medicine?" Finn nodded, looking slightly overwhelmed by the situation, and leaving to go and get the medicine.

"You're really not getting any better, are you scooter?" Burt said softly, ruffling Kurt's hair, as Kurt shook his head, looking sad.

"The medicine should help, honey." Said Carole, as Finn hurried back in, medicine bottle in hands. She took the bottle, and poured some of the gloopy, dark liquid onto a spoon, holding it near to her step-son's cracked, pale lips. Kurt opened his mouth unwillingly, but allowed Carole to place the spoon into his mouth. He gagged slightly as the acidic liquid ran down his throat, but managed to swallow it nonetheless, collapsing back into his father's arms, a tear running down his cheek.

"I-I think I'm ready to go back to b-bed now…" Kurt mumbled, pressing his face into Burt's shirt, trying to hide his tears. Burt took the edge of his sleeve, and carefully wiped the tears off Kurt's face, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"That's probably a good idea. Here," He scooped Kurt back up into his arms protectively, holding him close. He could feel the fever radiating off his son's hot skin, and he shook his head, concerned. "Let's get you comfortable." He carried him down the stairs slowly, and carefully, and edged open the door. Pulling back the covers, he placed Kurt back into his bed, fluffing up the pillows, and smoothing out the covers, as Kurt's Mom, Mollie, had always done for him when he was little.

Ah, Mollie. He remembered when Kurt had come down with the flu when he was younger, and Mollie had cared for him. She made soup, and poured it into his sippy-cup for him to drink, cradling him in her arms as she did so, her long brown hair tumbling down her back. She'd read him stories, and watch The Sound of Music countless times, until little Kurt had fallen fast asleep in her arms, small chest rising and falling as he breathed.

He bit his lip at the memories, sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed, and ruffling his hair, as he buried his head into his pillows, exhaling deeply.

"I hate being sick…" He mumbled into his pillow, as Burt sighed sympathetically.

"I know bud, I know…it sucks." He hated seeing his son like this. So broken, so vulnerable, and what was worse, he didn't know any way he could make it better. "I'll tell you what…I'm gonna run to the store, and get you some ice cream, okay? Might make you feel a bit better." He offered, as Kurt nodded sleepily, eyelids looking heavy. He mouthed a thank you, and shut his eyes, letting his exhaustion take over. Burt smiled, and gave his hand a quick squeeze, before exiting the room quietly, and making his way into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna run to the store," He told Carole, grabbing his wallet, and keys, and pulling on his shoes. "I'm gonna get some stuff that might make him feel a bit less miserable." He pressed a quick kiss to Carole's cheek, as she nodded. "I'll be back in a bit."

_**A/N **__**:O…I've just realised this is the tenth chapter! That's, like, a milestone!;) Hope you are still enjoying this! And I've also had another idea of how you could prompt me….Tweet me?:') I'm 'millierosexxx' without the ' ' ;) so yeah….prompts for further chapters would be lovely, as would reviews, which you can also prompt me in!:) SO…thanks for reading!**_

_**P.S….LEATHER ONSIE! **_


	11. Relapse

A/N back again! Wrote/Writing this on my iPod, because I'm round my nan's:') so sorry for all the probable errors, and mistakes and stuff, I apologise in advance for everything:) anyways, I actually find sick Kurt far too adorable, and I can't stop writing this! And I'm trying to show the softer, more gentle side to Burt, that we all know is buried deep inside him somewhere;) and awkward Finn is awkward. And Carole is rather sweet and motherly. So yeah...on we go;)

Burt had only been gone ten minutes, when Carole looked at the clock. "It's

probably time he had something to drink," She started, busying around the

kitchen, filling a glass with water from a jug in the fridge, to ensure it was nice and cold, and setting it on a tray, before turning to Finn.

"Can you take this down bto him please, sweetie?"

Finn nodded. "And can you make sure he's okay?"

"Sure, Mom." Finn said, as Carole wandered into the living room. He placed his bowl and spoon in the sink to be washed, and wiped his hands on his jeans quickly, before picking up the tray off the side, and making his way down the stairs to Kurt's room, the water in the glass wobbling precariously as he opened the door clumsily.

He was greeted by the sight of a lump of covers bunched together in the centre of Kurt's bed, shivering slightly. He let out a sort of sympathetic sigh, as he approached the lump, placing the tray on the table beside the bed.

The lump shivered more violently as Finn peeled back the duvet covers. His jaw dropped in shock. The lump wasn't shivering, it was shaking. And it was shaking because Kurt was crying. His eyes were still squeezed tight shut, but the tears were pouring down his cheeks, as his body shook violently,his knees tucked into his chest, rocking back and forwards.

"Noooo!" He cried out, waving his hands in front of his face helplessly. Then Finn made a sudden realisation...He was having a nightmare. As Kurt let out another violent sob, Finn realised the only thing he could physically do was wake his step-brother up.

He grabbed Kurt by his shoulders carefully, and gently shook him, as he shook and hyperventilated fearfully, the tears still rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he let out a loud gasp.

Finn stood there, helpless. He took another look at his brother, and his heart broke. Kurt was now sitting bolt upright, eyes glazed, shaking like a leaf. The tears still poured silently down his cheeks, and his lip trembled. He looked about three years old. Finn couldn't help it, he couldn't stand to see his brother looking so weak, and vulnerable. He sat on the edge of the bed cautiously, and pulled Kurt onto his lap, as he curled up into his lap, sobbing into his t-shirt. Finn could still feel the hot fever radiating off his skin.

He rubbed his back comfortingly, as Carole rushed into the room, alerted by the sudden noise.

"Oh my God," She gushed, hurrying over to the bed, and sitting on the other

side, immediately pulling Kurt off Finn's lap, so he was sandwiched between the two of them, and they were both rubbing his back comfortingly, as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"He had a nightmare..." Finn offered, taking Kurt's hand in his, and giving it an encouraging squeeze. Carole leaned to the side, grabbing the glass of water off the table.

"Here, honey." She helped him wrap his hands around the glass, and supported him as he brought the glass up to his trembling lips, hands shaking violently. He took a few sips, closing his eyes faintly, before shaking his head, and laying down to rest his head on his pillows.

xxx

"I'm back!" Burt called softly, as he walked through the front door, not wanting to wake up Kurt in the event he was fast asleep. Noticing the kitchen was empty, he placed the carrier bags he was holding down on the counter, and walked down the stairs leading to Kurt's room, pushing the door open gently.

The look of worry sprang back into his eyes as he saw his son laying down on the bed, tear tracks visible on his face, with a concerned looking Finn and Carole sitting either side of him. Carole was rubbing gentle circles on Kurt's shoulder, as he took deep breaths.

"What's happened?" Burt said worriedly, as Kurt let out a sniffle.

"He had a nightmare," Carole started, giving a sympathetic cluck. "Finn came in and found him crying, poor thing." She ran a hand through his hair softly. He opened his eyes slowly, the normal beaming blue colour replaced with a glazed, feverish gaze. Burt sat down on the end of the bed, and leaned forward to help Kurt sit on his lap. "It's okay scooter, nothing's gonna hurt you now, we're all here." He soothed, as Kurt crawled into his lap slowly, curling into a ball in his father's arms. Burt used his finger to wipe away a few stray tears on Kurt's hot cheeks, before turning his hand around, and placing it on Kurt's forehead.

"Oh dear," He sighed, shaking his head. "You're really hot..." Kurt let out a small whimper, curling into an even tighter ball. "Carole, can you go and get him some of the ice cream?"

Carole nodded, hurrying up the stairs, and into the kitchen. She reached into the cabinet, pulling out Kurt's favourite blue spotted bowl, and fetched the ice cream. She spooned out three small scoops of strawberry, placing the container in the freezer, grabbing a spoon, and rushing back down the stairs. Kurt was still tucked up in Burt's arms, as Carole sat next to them gently, holding a tiny spoonful of ice cream up to Kurt's pale lips. "Here you go, honey." Kurt opened his mouth slowly, and allowed Carole to place the spoon in his mouth, sighing as the cold ice cream ran down his sore throat. He opened his mouth for another spoonful, as Carole fed him slowly, and Burt rubbed his back.

It was all going well until, all of a sudden, Kurt clamped his lips together, and let out a squeak.

"Kurt?" Burt asked, sounding concerned. "Kurt, talk to me."

"U-uh...D-don't think I-" He managed to stammer out, wrapping his hands around his stomach, as sweat beads began to form on his feverish forehead. It was Carole who realised what was going on, as she lunged for the trash can placed conveniently by the side of the bed, placing it in front of Kurt, just as he let out an awful hacking sound.

Finn just stood there in shock Kurt, for what seemed like the hundredth time, gripped onto the trash can, and started to throw up. His hands shook as he heaved, face paling as Burt rubbed his back, and Carole soothed him.

"W-what's going on?" Finn asked, panic prominent in his voice.

"I think he's relapsing..."

A/N I would just like to hug Kurt, k. My poor baby. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Review! Also, I've had more reviews asking about a Blaine appearance, and I promise, there will be one! I just want Blaine to come in when Kurt is all sleepy, and sick and clingy, so I can have a really fluffy chapter! I promise he'll come in! Don't know how many more chapters there's gonna be, but as always, I'm taking prompts and stuff, in reviews, pms, or you can tweet me 'millierosexxx' :) So yeah...Review!


	12. Brothers

**A/N- Once again, another chapter!:D So yeah, this is fun to write;) I'm gonna torture Kurt slightly less, I've been mean to him, but I can't help it, he's so adorable!;) also, I've had approximately two and a half hours sleep, so I'm hyper, and extremely sleep deprived, and I don't know what the result of that in my writing will be...but yeah...ALSO...It's snowing where I am:O so I'm happy. This is turning out to be quite a random author note, but ah well. So, yep, next chapter, and as always, I'm taking prompts...review? **

Finally, after a few minutes of dry heaving, Kurt fell back against his pillows sleepily, letting out a small hiccup. Burt tucked his covers over him gently, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"You feel a bit better for that, bud?" He asked, standing up slowly. Kurt just nodded weakly, balling his hand into a small fist, and rubbing his eyes, exhausted.

"You should get some sleep, sweetie," Carole said, also standing up, leaving Finn sitting on the edge of the bed, Kurt tucked up in the middle. "We'll be back down later to check on you." She leant down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, and smoothed his hair down softly, before leaving the room, Burt following her.

Finn watched as Kurt snuggled deep into his pillows, breathing heavily. Admittedly, he looked better than he had the day before, his cheeks more red (although that was probably from the fever) and his eyes less glazed, but to be honest, he looked twice as miserable than he had, the tear tracks still slightly visible on his cheeks. It was breaking his heart just looking at how vulnerable he was.

"So, you should probably get some sleep, dude." He said, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. Kurt shook his head.

"'m not s-sleepy..." He said, yawning. Finn raised his eyebrows, realising that Kurt probably wasn't going to go to sleep by choice, anytime soon. Then an idea hit him.

"I know!" He said, rushing upstairs into the kitchen, and grabbing the bag Burt had bought back from the store. He pulled out a couple of glossy magazines from it, and hurried back downstairs. "Here!" He announced loudly, as he ran back into the room, waving the magazines. He sat on the edge of the bed, as Kurt looked up at him blearily.

"Your Dad mentioned that he got you these, so, you know, I thought I could read them to you!" Kurt let out a small, grateful smile at that, wiggling closer to Finn, resting his aching head on the end of the pillow.

"Let's start with this one!" Finn picked up a magazine off the mattress randomly, examining the front cover. "Urm...Vogue!" Kurt nodded sleepily as Finn turned the magazine to the side, so he could see it. "I like her hair..." Finn said, examining the pale model on the cover, with brown curls tumbling down her back. " But her lipstick's too red...It totally washes her out..." Finn said, smirking at his own words, as Kurt smiled at him, eyelids getting heavy.

Finn continued to flick through true magazine, making comments on little things, earning tiny smiles from Kurt. It made Finn feel better to see Kurt smiling, no matter how forced it probably was. He'd missed that dazzling smile.

He knew it probably sounded cheesy, but it had broken his heart to see Kurt looking so pale, and vulnerable, and it had only been worsened by the fact that he didn't seem to be able to do anything to help, apart from the odd comforting comment here and there. He knew he hadn't always been there for Kurt, but he had tried his best to be in the past few days, and it made him feel good, and he knew that Kurt probably appreciated it as well. He didn't care what it took, he was going to do whatever it took to make Kurt less miserable.

It was at that moment that he heard a soft snore coming from next to him. Kurt was now asleep, face pressed into the pillow, only a slight grimace of pain remaining on his face. His lips were parted as he breathed softly, chest rising and falling lightly as he did so, eyelids fluttering gently as he fell into a deeper sleep. Finn smoothed the covers around him, fluffing up the edges of his pillows, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead.

"Sleep tight, bro, get well soon."

**A/N okay. That was quite sweet in my opinion;) My love for Furt is major, it makes my heart to super-wheeee!;) Review? And maybe prompt? Sad to say, but this story is coming to an end, there's probably only a chapter left, and then I'll write a sequel with Blaine in!;) so yeah, if there's anything else you want to see, you better get prompting!:) I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS AND STICKING WITH ME. Yeah. Thanks:) Next chapter should be up soon, I'll try my best! In other news, all the snow has turned into icy slush so now I'm sad. But also, I'm in a dance show in march, dancing to defying gravity, and I get to be Elphaba, so life isn't all too bad;) bit random, but yar. Revieeeew. **


	13. We're a family, remember that

**A/N ** _Last chapter….omg I'm so emotional…So yeah, thank you for sticking with me throughout this fic, it's had its best and worst chapters, but I've tried my best, and I appreciate every review, alert, favourite, and pm you guys have given me:) LOVE YOU ALL. Also, there will be a sequel to this, including Blaine, and a sleepy, slightly sick, clingy Kurt. It'll be super fluffy, I promise, as a thank you for reading this long fic. 13 chapters:O that's an unlucky number, but ah well. I hope it's lucky for me! :D So thanks so much, and here we go…:)_

Cracking open a bleary, sleep filled eye, Kurt awoke, arching his back against his bed slowly, stretching. He shuffled his body gently, pulling himself up into a sitting position, and slumping back against his sweat drenched pillows. _What had happened?_ Oh yeah. He remembered. He was _still _sick. Better than earlier, but still sick. He noticed the abandoned magazines on his bedside table…He must've fallen asleep whilst Finn was reading to him.

Where was Finn anyway? Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed wearily, he stood up, vision swimming before him as he made his way to the door. He could hear the slight buzzing murmuring of the TV coming from the living room, as he climbed up the stairs, fatigue taking over half way up, as he leaned on the stair rail for support.

Xxx

Carole sat on the couch, legs draped over the edge lazily, as she flicked through a fashion catalogue, the TV playing in the background aimlessly, as she yawned. The past few days had been overly busy, and had completely tired her out, what with looking after Kurt, and trying to keep the house in order, whilst they were all still worried about the sick boy. They weren't used to seeing him so vulnerable, and helpless, and despite how much they had wanted to instantly make everything better for him, they couldn't.

She was drawn from her thoughts, as she heard a shuffling of socks on carpeted floor, as Kurt inched his way into the room, slowly but surely.

"Oh sweetie," Carole said up as she stood up and made her way over to Kurt, gently guiding him by the shoulders, and over to the couch, where he instantly fell against it sleepily, the short trip from his room to the living room still managing to drain the remaining energy out of him. "Are you feeling any better?" Kurt nodded, as he laid his head against his step-mothers lap, too clingy and sick to feel embarrassed about letting her see him in the state he was. She ran her hands through his hair absentmindedly, putting the catalogue she was reading on the floor, and leaning into the side of the couch, getting comfortable.

"My tummy feels a bit better…" He murmured into her side. She sighed sympathetically, as he continued to speak softly. "S-still hurts…but not as much…and my headache's going…" Carole smiled encouragingly at him, as he let out a sleepy sigh.

"Do you want to watch a movie, honey? You can pick. Finn and your Dad have just nipped out to the store, they should be back soon enough," Kurt hummed as he thought, shuffling back up the sofa, so he was sitting upright, Carole rubbing soft circles into his shoulder.

"Disney?" He asked hopefully. Carole smiled, chuckling quietly to herself at Kurt child-like behaviour. It was truly adorable.

"Sure, sweetie…How about the Little Mermaid?" She smiled again as Kurt nodded his head, managing a small smile. She stood up, careful of Kurt snuggled up next to her, and popped the DVD into the player, pressing the start button, and returning to her seat, as Kurt let out a small, contented sigh.

Just as the opening music started to play, in walked Finn and Burt quietly, who smiled at the scene in front of them. Placing the carrier bags they were carrying onto the coffee table, they turned to Carole and Kurt who were snuggled up on the couch in front of them.

"Room for two more?" Burt asked, as Carole laughed, and Kurt managed another small smile, Burt and Finn sitting down on the couch, so they were bunched up tightly together.

"Ah, the Little Mermaid," Started Burt, noticing what was playing on the TV. "You know, you and Mollie used to watch this all the time when you were little, kid." He said, smiling fondly at the memories, as Kurt nodded, thinking.

"I love you guys…." Kurt sighed, curling himself into a cozy ball between Carole and his Dad. They smiled at him, as he continued talking, taking deep breaths as he spoke softly. "T-Thank you so much for looking after me…"

Finn shook his head.

"Don't thank us." He smiled. "We're a family, and families are there for each other, no matter what, bro." He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand loosely, giving it a small squeeze.

"It's true, sweetie. We're all worried about you, and we want to help! We're not helping because we have to; we're helping because we want to!" Carole beamed, pulling Kurt in for a quick hug, as he smiled.

"Yeah scooter," Burt continued on, "We're here for you, and we always will be. It may sound cheesy, but it's true. We'll be here for you, no matter what you go through, bud, we're here through all the ups and downs, and we'll support you all the way. Because we're a family, remember that."

**A/N **_LE END:( Hope you liked the last chapter, and the way I sneakily used the title as the last line, because I'm a cheesy person at heart. Anyways, I'm practically gonna repeat what I said in my first A/N, just in case you only read my last A/Ns or something;) So thank you so much for sticking with me through this story, and for all the reviews…I can't believe how many this has got, I was only expecting about ten!:') So yeah. Mucho appreciate. Also, about the sequel with Blaine, I'm posting it as a separate story! So watch out!;) It'll hopefully be up soon, and I'm super excited to write cuddleslut, clingy, sleepy Kurt, and supportive, comforting, dorky Blaine!:D Woooo! So yeah, I love you guys like Dobby loves socks, and one last time….I do not own Glee, I borrow the characters;)_

_LOVE YOU ALL….and now this story has sadly come to an end, please be so kind as to review and tell me what you thought?:) because that makes unicorns smile. _


End file.
